


Aroma Of Your Mouth(17)

by Lucretia_Lester



Series: Aroma Of Your Mouth [4]
Category: Aroma Of Your Mouth(17)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucretia_Lester/pseuds/Lucretia_Lester





	Aroma Of Your Mouth(17)

32  
“James，”pierce躺在床上侧躺抱过Bucky  
“怎么了？心情不好？”pierce从刚刚一回到房间就闷闷不乐的，满脸的心事。  
“等几天，Steve Rogers就会到hydra了，”  
“ste..Steve Rogers？那个国王？”Bucky听到这个名字莫名心虚了，这个名字他熟悉的很。  
“是，”pierce声音越来越低落，他担心好多事，他才不想拱手交出好不容易驯服的小鹿。  
“你不高兴是因为他杀了将军？”Bucky简直快疯了，他为什么还要抱着自己，他想挣脱他的怀抱，他不喜欢这个男人身上的香水，他更喜欢自然的味道，木香就还不错。  
“他准备进攻hydra，还有，”pierce想到了一个绝妙的谎话  
“什么？”  
“他身旁的近侍Jack是他的情人，那个Jack和你相貌相似，我怕他打你坏主意。”  
“什么！”听到这话Bucky刹那间一阵心酸，他的情人？原来，他已经有喜欢的人了，是自己一厢情愿.......  
“James？”见 Bucky迟迟不开口，pierce起疑心了，难道他已经记起了Steve？  
“嗯，没事，我只是有点怕他，一想到他做的事...”Bucky回过神，他不能露出自己的小心思。  
“我会保护你，你得呆在我身边！”  
“好，”  
8日后，Steve、Sam及Thor、Loki到达了hydra宫殿  
这天，Bucky天刚亮就起床开始梳洗整理外表。虽然他知道Steve有了情人，可他还是想以自己最好的面貌去迎接他，这个从未见过的人...Bucky甚至让佣人艰难地剃掉了下巴处仅有一点的胡渣，他双手不停交换握着，在外人看来，他紧张极了.....所有的一切都就绪了，可被佣人套上和pierce相似的服装时Bucky有点不悦，说不出来具体什么原因，也许，他不想被Steve误会？天呐，大家都知道自己是hydra的王后！这个想法冒出来后令Bucky懊恼不已，“James，他已经有情人了，你还在期待什么！？”他站在落地镜前看着’完美‘的自己，丧气到。  
“James，”pierce走过来从背后抱住了Bucky，他把头搁到Bucky的肩上，用鼻尖贴着Bucky脖子的动脉，闻着他身上淡淡的香气。空气突然暧昧起来，“你今天真美！”  
美？这不是形容女人的吗？Bucky扭了扭身体表示他抱得太紧了，  
“别动，大早上的，我忍不住！”他说的是实话，Bucky感到身后那根东西渐渐硬起来，吓得自己不敢动。  
“若不是他们要来，我现在就会把你抱到床上脱下你才穿上的衣服....”  
这些话让Bucky脸红，他感受到pierce越来越炽热的气息，他得赶紧逃开，他不能对不起Steve！上帝啊，这些话为什么会那么流畅地出现在自己的脑海里.....  
pierce放开了Bucky，“等我，”  
Bucky点点头，在镜中看着pierce向后退去。  
“陛下，Rogers国王到了！”pierce的近侍通报到。  
“让他们在召见厅等候吧！”  
不一会儿pierce就整理好了，他牵着Bucky 的手从长梯上缓缓走下.....  
听到楼上的动静，Steve四人同时朝发出声响的两人看去，  
是他的Bucky来了，是Bucky，他今天好美！褐色的微卷齐肩发贴着耳朵飘动着，灰绿色的眼眸直直地向Steve盯来，一身红白相间的礼服是那么地衬托他的气质，Bucky就是从天上下凡的爱神.....  
Bucky刚看到Steve就移不开目光了，尽管楼下的四名青年都是那么的出众。Steve，Steve Rogers，一头金发，宝蓝色的眼睛炯炯有神地望着自己，这让Bucky心动不已。此时所有人都像是他和Steve的陪衬，Bucky已经忘了他还牵着pierce的手.....  
“他们俩简直太明显了....”Loki小声地对Thor说道。其实刚刚不只是Steve盯着Bucky看，就连平时对任何事都漠不关心的Loki也呆了。不过他才不是像Steve那般只会盯着Bucky傻笑，他还看见那双十指相扣的手。  
“Rogers国王，好久不见！”pierce有些不满地看着Steve，声音有些轻佻  
“噢..您好，pierce国王！”Steve说出了第一句话，他的嗓音真好听，比梦里的更富磁性。  
明明是再正常不过的招呼问候，可这两人的话语之间带着浓浓的敌意，所有的人都听得出来。  
“您好，Steve国王”Bucky也对这个男人说出了第一句话，他有些脸红地看着Steve，  
“对了，这是Asgard的王子们，Thor和Loki...”Steve介绍着，Bucky果然忘记了自己，他看自己的眼神明明是一副打探陌生人的模样...  
“你们好，久仰大名，欢迎到hydra！”pierce对他们微微点头。  
在他们假意客套之际，Bucky近距离打量起Steve来。他比自己高出一些，身材也魁梧许多，确实是让敌人闻风丧胆的将士。他举止十分优雅，看起来不像是他想的那么坏。他刚刚还看自己，难道真如pierce所闻？Bucky开始左右寻找着那个Jack，对了，在他们身后不远处！真的，他和自己有些相似，怪不得Steve会盯着自己看...  
“这是我的王后，James。”对于pierce突然介绍起自己，Bucky有点慌张。  
“您好，您可真是如传闻那般英俊！”说话的人是Loki，“叫我Loki吧，James！”  
Bucky参加过许多舞会，可他从来没遇到这么快就能直呼自己名字的人，不过自己对此人很有好感，“您好，Loki！”  
“我是Thor，Loki的哥哥！”一旁的大个子介绍着自己。  
“您好，Thor！”这几个人都认识了，可还有一个瘦长脸、黑皮肤的人是谁？  
“您是？”Bucky忍不住问道，  
这个问题让Sam有些失措，“James，是我啊，Sam，你怎么了？”Sam走上前，本来想拍Bucky 的肩膀却被pierce拦住道“前些日子James摔伤了，他不记得以前的人和事了。”  
“pierce国王，James为什么会摔伤？”Steve有些愤怒地看着pierce  
“我和他去骑马，没想到他的马狂躁了起来，James不小心摔了下来。”pierce继续着他的谎言。  
“我这次来的目的是要带走我的宝贝，我想我的信件上表达得很清楚！”  
宝贝？Steve有什么宝贝会放置在hydra？是Sharon 吗，他们有婚约。  
“抱歉Steve国王，我不知道您的宝贝是什么？”pierce故意道。  
“你...”Steve想伸起的手被Sam挡下，Sam摇了摇头：现在还不是时候，你会吓到Bucky。Steve和Sam心照不宣，所以还是忍了下了。  
“James，你先带我们去休息吧，hydra主城可真远，累死了！”Loki打破了这火药味极浓的谈话  
“当然，当然，”Bucky真感谢Loki的解围，那个Steve和pierce就好像有仇似的  
33  
Bucky送他们到房间后便回到自己的书房，他脸都快烧起来了，那个Steve Rogers一直看着自己，眼神里全是直裸裸的爱意，要不是pierce在一起，不然Steve一定会吻上自己的唇。他们刚才说的话足以证明自己是认识Steve和Sam的。pierce是在骗自己，他一定要趁他们在hydra的时候问个明白。就今晚，等pierce睡着了，他要悄悄去找Steve......  
深夜  
“pierce？”Bucky小声地试探道。没人回应，太好了，他睡着了...  
Bucky动作极慢地掀开被子，穿上鞋子畏手畏脚地走到门前压着门把手，他先探出头，守门的两个侍卫在偷懒。他走出房门后又轻轻地关上，踮起脚尖向Steve他们所在的西厢房走去。终于走到无人的地方了，Bucky泄出一直吊着的气。他是出来了，可他等会儿刚说什么？万一他已经睡着了？.....Bucky想着，不到一会儿便走到了西厢房。  
今天晚上月光很足，明亮地足以不用灯便能看清楚去路。倏尔Bucky抬头，前门走廊尽头是有人站在那儿吗？那个人侧着身、抬起头，鼻子极挺，他也穿着睡袍，又近了，Bucky这才发现这个人是Steve....  
Steve听到了细微的动静转过头来，两人就在这柔美的月光下对视了....  
Bucky看到了Steve深情的目光，却一动不动地杵在原地，他是见到了想见的人，可现在他紧张到不敢继续走过去。这么晚了，这个傻瓜怎么还不睡？好吧，自从‘爱上’Steve，他这些奇怪的想法就没断过。  
“Bucky～”  
他在叫自己？他走过来了....  
“晚上好，Bucky～”  
“Bucky是谁？”Steve已经站在自己面前了  
“是你，James。”声音还是这么温柔  
“我们以前见过吗？”  
“我给你讲个故事好不好？”这个人答非所问。  
Bucky点点头，他牵着自己的手来到窗边看向远处未停的喷泉。  
“这是关于一个王子和他爱人的故事...”  
“五年前有个王子爱上了自己最好的朋友，”  
这是个什么故事？书上从未有过爱上好朋友的故事。  
“后来王子告诉了他..四年前..”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后那个好朋友接受了王子的爱意，他们幸福地生活在一起....直到一个荒淫的国王带走了那个好朋友。”  
“他为什么要带走他？那个人自愿吗？”  
“他是自愿的，为了阻止那个国王给自己的国家带来战争。”  
“然后呢？”  
“他恨自己只是个不能决定事宜的小王子。”，“从那时开始，他便每天努力壮大自己，因为他要接回他，他深爱的那个人...”，“四年来，王子想他想得快发疯，每晚只能靠酒精暂缓锥心之痛，”  
“他嗜酒？”  
“以前是，可去年那个被带走的爱人偷跑到王子的军帐让他不要喝酒，此后他就再没喝过。”  
“他真爱他...”  
“是，他很爱他，”，  
“攻打hill国之前，已经变为国王的王子发誓要杀了那个始作俑者，敌国的将军，后来国王把他的人头送回他的国家，他对荒淫的国王说他要要回自己的宝贝！”Steve说这话的时候不再看远处，而是看着Bucky  
Bucky认真地听着，可他觉得这个故事好熟悉。  
反应了好一会儿，Bucky突然知道了什么，脸色变了，他不敢说话，他怕自己想错，Rumlow将军的人头，今天发生的一切，还有这么久以来自己对Steve的痴情.....  
Steve抬起Bucky 的脸，送上了自己的吻。Bucky并未拒绝，反而觉得这个吻很舒服，让他很安心，他闻到了那淡淡的木香.....  
“现在，那个宝贝站在他的面前....”  
自己是他的宝贝！？他看起来可不是开玩笑。  
“你就是我的宝贝！我就是那个国王，说要嫁给我的人是你，让我不要再喝酒的人也是你。”  
“我爱你，James....”  
他向自己求爱了，  
“我也是，Steve...”什么！他不假思索地答应了Steve的求爱！“对不起，我也不知道刚刚为什么会说出那种话，是我太唐突了.....我....”虽然他确实一直爱慕着Steve。  
“不，那就是你最真实的想法，James，”  
“可我什么都不记得了，我...”  
“没关系，只要你在我身边，过去这些都不重要，我们可以开始新的记忆。”Steve将Bucky的手攥在手里，他抱住Bucky，让他感受自己加速跳动的心。  
Bucky现在只感觉到幸福，他的心里好甜...  
“我叫Bucky吗？”一会儿Bucky开口道。  
“是，Bucky，Bucky，Buck”Steve小声呢喃道。  
“这名字真好听....”Bucky还是靠在Steve 的怀中，他舍不得出来了。  
又一会儿  
“你为什么这么晚还没睡？Steve，”  
“我在等你啊Bucky。”Steve抱他更紧了  
“可你怎么知道我会来？”  
“因为你爱我，我爱你 ，我们心灵相通...”  
Bucky再也忍不住了，他抬起头吻上Steve的唇，狂风暴雨般的吻，这个吻包含的爱意太浓了，月亮都羞涩地躲进了云中。不一会儿，Steve便夺取了主动权，只一年多未见两人就好像隔了半个世纪一样。Steve横抱起Bucky，一边亲吻着一边回到自己的房间。  
本是6月，睡衣很薄，他们早就感受到彼此衣服下的温度。  
Bucky解开Steve的衣带，脱下了他的睡袍，从肩到胸肌再到背部不停地抚摸着，撩起了Steve的熊火。Steve放开Bucky的唇后吻上了他的脖子，最后停留在喉结出，放慢速度舔着、轻咬着。  
Bucky脱下自己的睡袍，抱着Steve的肩膀，Steve的火辣的动作让他忍不住仰起头。  
Steve放开了喉结，顺着Bucky的脖子一路向下吻着，直到Bucky平坦结实的小腹。Steve用手彻底垮下堆积在Bucky下身的睡袍并将其扔到一边，Bucky已经硬了。  
“Bucky，”  
“嗯？”  
“相信我吗？”  
Bucky点点头，同意了Steve接下来的动作。  
Steve用手握住了Bucky的下身，嘴回到Bucky的唇上。Steve直接趋舌进入Bucky的嘴里，“唔唔,...嗯...”Bucky感受到从未有过的快感，他的腰处也被一根硬物抵着。  
“我爱你Buck...”  
“我也是...”Steve说完又吻了起来，手上的速度也在加快着  
“嗯嗯...啊啊啊...嗯嗯”这让Bucky喘不过气来，嘴里的呻吟也变得模糊不清。  
Bucky搂着Steve 的脖子，本是交叉的手因为这等的情欲也松开了。  
“啊...Steve...好舒服....”Steve含住了Bucky胸前的凸起物，另一手搂着Bucky的腰。  
“啊啊啊啊....,嗯嗯嗯...”Bucky抓紧了脚趾，因为太爽了  
“我爱你Steve，嗯嗯嗯...”Steve又加快了速度，不行了，要射了...  
“啊啊啊啊啊........”Bucky将精液射到了Steve的腹部。  
“呼呼呼....”激烈的性事让Bucky喘气来，  
“该我了宝贝,,”Steve咬住Bucky的耳垂，在他耳朵前喷洒着情欲的气息  
“啊...”这口气让Bucky打了个颤。  
Bucky一蹭坐了起来，翻到Steve的身上坐着，Steve靠着床头，等待Bucky给他带来惊喜。  
Steve太硬了，他的下身挺立在Bucky的腹前。  
房间里全是暧昧和情欲的味道。Bucky吻住了Steve 的唇，不停地汲取着Steve的唾液，他的舌头扫过Steve口腔里每一个地方，最后与对方的舌纠缠在一起。Bucky抚摸着Steve的手臂和腹部，种下了密密麻麻的火种。当然，Steve的手也未停下，他抱着坐在自己身上的Bucky，一只手往他的后庭伸去。“啊..”Steve发出一声闷哼，Bucky用手握住了他的下身。  
“我可以吗？”  
“我是你的Steve....”  
Steve插入一根手指为Bucky扩张着，“嗯..”，待Bucky适应后他又插入一只。“Steve，啊..”  
Bucky又硬了，Steve另一只手回到Bucky的下身上，轻轻抚摸着。“啊，Steve，嗯...”Steve插入了第三只，这让Bucky有点肿胀起来，可Bucky知道三只不够，因为Steve的老二太大了。“快点，Steve...”Bucky咬了咬Steve的乳头说道，他笑得邪媚极了。  
“快进来，”待Steve的四根手指都放入后，Bucky将Steve的下身拉往自己的后庭。  
“我爱你，Buck....”Steve抽出手指，任由Bucky将自己的下身送入洞中。  
“啊..好大...”Bucky自觉地前后动着，又吻上了Steve的唇。  
“嗯..啊啊...嗯嗯嗯...”两人发出的呻吟混合在一起，  
Steve双手护着Bucky的腰，Bucky将双手撑在Steve精壮的腹肌上。  
“啊啊啊...嗯嗯..哈哈...”快感太强烈了，Bucky动得越来越快。  
“啊啊啊啊啊...啊啊啊，Steve、Steve，坏蛋，慢点。”  
不满足Bucky的速度，Steve也帮着动了起来，  
“Buck，Buck....”俩人沉迷在情欲中，忘情地叫道对方的名字。  
“啊..嗯...啊啊啊啊....啊啊啊啊...啊啊啊啊啊哈哈哈...”Steve加快了速度，让Bucky大声地发出控制不住的呻吟。  
“我爱你，我爱你，”最后在互相告白中，他们俩同时射了出来。  
两次激战后，“不要了Steve，我好累...”Steve又有了感觉，Bucky感觉他的下身在后庭中又硬了起来。  
“再一次，宝贝！”  
“嗯...”  
然后，Steve无止境的索取着，最后Bucky在又一次射出来后晕到了Steve的怀里。一晚上他们做了四次，室内满是思念和爱情的味道.....  
次日上午  
刺眼的阳光从没拉好的窗帘缝隙处照射进来！正好刺到了Bucky的脸上。  
“糟了...”自己怎么睡了这么久  
“怎么了？Bucky，”被子只盖到了一旁赤裸的男子的下半身。  
“已经早晨了，都怪你...”他的屁股现在还痛着。“啊..干什么？”  
Steve蹭起身将Bucky压在身下，“干你啊...”Steve一脸暧昧  
“你们俩，知不知道现在什么时间！”Loki没敲门就闯了进来，看见房间内这幅场景....  
Bucky赶紧捞起挂在Steve腰上的被子将两人盖严实。Steve倒很淡定，他只是侧过头看向后面的人。  
“Loki，你怎么都不敲门？”Sam见Loki没出来便也跟了进来，“wow！这真的是....”  
接着便是Thor，“emm....”。  
就这样五个人定格在了最初的动作，直到Steve先开口“你们能不能先出去，Sam，你能不能给Bucky找身衣服。”  
“怎么？撕烂了？”Loki一旁翻了个白眼。  
“我们快出去吧！”Thor拉着Loki就往外走，“Steve，你有没有人性啊....”声音逐渐变小。  
门终于被关上了  
“Bucky，快穿衣服吧。”Steve轻吻了Bucky的嘴道。  
“嗯，”Bucky这下是彻底羞死了，刚刚那下就像是被捉奸在床的场景。  
穿好Sam送来的衣服后，他们俩走出了寝殿。  
“没事，我们以前也这样的。”  
Bucky点点头，信任地看着Steve。  
三人已经在外面守着了，而Loki更是一副自己妻子给自己戴了顶绿帽子的臭脸色。  
“怎么，从不睡懒觉的Steve国王今日睡到了11点！”Loki不爽到。  
“11点了？”Bucky大惊失色，“pierce，惨了....”  
“没事，吾友，我命人给他传话说你一早就带我们去皇宫转了。”Thor道。  
“谢谢你Thor，”  
Thor笑道不用谢。  
“你们俩小子，一天要给我多少‘惊喜’？”Sam故意加重了surprise这个动词的音量。  
“Sam，我...”Bucky不知道说什么  
“小胖子，昨晚你主动的？”Loki插话。  
Bucky不好意思地点了点头。  
“好吧，我还以为是他强迫你的。”Loki看了看面前两只紧紧相握的手道。  
“以前听Steve说你是他爱人，我还半信不信的，今日一见，果然是...”Thor说道。  
Bucky被三个人的话弄得哑口无言。  
“你们别打趣Bucky了，他昨晚很累，安静点。”  
这下换那三个人没话说了。  
“Steve国王，国王邀请你们一起吃午饭了！Sharon公主也来了。”  
“好！”


End file.
